The CCNY-MSKCC Partnership for Research, Training, and Community Outreach has created cross-institutional collaboration that has emphasized research across the translational continuum, the creation of a training pipeline for attracting minority and low income students to careers in cancer research, and the establishment of community networks and resources for conducting community-based participatory research among diverse, at-risk populations. We propose two full projects that focus on translational health disparities and biomedical engineering and a pilot project which represents collaboration between computer science (CCNY) and medical physics (MSKCC) investigators. The Training Core will continue to develop training experiences for attracting minority and low income students to careers in cancer research. The Partnership Community Outreach, Research, and Education Core (PCORE) will expand services and community liaisons to promote innovative community-based participatory research designed to reduce health disparities in the New York metropolitan area and nationally. The specific objectives are to: 1) continue to develop cancer research programs in health disparities, biomedical engineering, computer science / medical imaging, cancer cell biology, and immunology along the Translational Research Continuum (Stages TO through T4); 2) collaborate with diverse communities to conduct and facilitate trailblazing outreach and research to define and address cancer disparities for the large, medically underserved local and national communities; 3) continue to develop and expand training opportunities in a robust translational cancer research environment to attract and retain students interested in cancer research (particularly minority and low income students); these opportunities will be enhanced by educational and training opportunities and increased mentorship and support; 4) expand and integrate the personnel, resources, and environment needed for scientific collaboration across institutions.